She was a fairy
by lovebooks2much
Summary: It's about a girl who turns into a fairy and by doing so she turns everyone else into fairy's too, then there neighbor gets kid napped, and they have to save the kindom from the king of fire.


Once upon a time there was a little girl named Helen and she lived in Dog land,

In a cottage,

There where 6 kid's named Julia, Rose, Mary, Charley, Keith, and

Lawrence.

One day Helen woke up and new something was wrong. She got up and heard her

Mom say Helen you will be late! Okay coming, she looked in the mirror and she,

Noticed that her mirror was gone, and a magic one stood in its place, oh!!!!

She screamed I am a fairy!!!! My mom shots them, good bye cruel world!

She went down stairs and to her surprise; everyone else was a fairy too, she said to her

Mom later, why didn't I know that I was a fairy? Because you didn't, have the

Magic mirror, oh said Helen.

The next day Rose came screaming down the hall way, because Charley,

Racked her doll, you jerk!!!!! All never speak to you again, mom tell him

To stop it! Okay you're going to get it! Am taking you to the shed, oh dad's,

Got he's belted off, you know what that mean's, said Rose, your going to,

I heard you kick him, but dad he's worse then me, yah but you're bad too.

That night they heard, dad whipping the two brats.

Mom was in the kitchen when they went to bed, she came up stair's, and read a story, normally they where not brats, but this time they where, any way they read a book about animal's, like bear's and other one's, it was Goldie locks and the three bear's, and for the older one's, it was the Lord of the ring's, there good books said Helen, and then they went to sleep, mom tucked them in, and said good night.

The next morning was vary sunny and warm, they went out side right after school, they where home schooled, and Helen, was vary good at math and hand writing, and Charley was good at history.

And he fixed Rose's doll and said sorry too, Rose was so happy she gave him a hug, and he turned red in the face he was blushing, and Helen said, look he's blushing, good for her he didn't hear that.

Then Helen's mom told her she was supposed to go to the new neighbor's house to see them, and meet there daughter Susan, which hopefully would be her new friend.

So she went to see her, and was invited to dinner, which was vary nice of them indeed, after dinner she played card's, and meet there goose Alee, her sister's name was Anne and her brother's was Jerry, but they called him pickle, because he ate so much sour foods and candy, they said he was going to turn green, Susan's had a fake hand, because when she was little it got cot on a wirer, they had to cut it off, yuk said Helen, when she heard that, Susan said I wish I had a hand, and Helen said, she wished that Susan had a real hand, at the same time, and to everyone's amassment she had a real hand.

Man that was weird, how did that happen? Helen said, they all turned to Helen, and looked at her vary closely and she said, I didn't think I could grant wishes, she said, then

Helen looked at her hand and there was a waned in it, then suddenly they heard a voice, it said this, Helen you have done the first thing for a fairy, now do the second one.

Who are you? And what do you mean? Said Helen, I am Larry the king of the fairy's, I want you to have this crown, you have shown your faithfulness to your best friend, because of this you will be called Helen, of the healing hand's, for you have, healed your friend.

Everyone was vary surprised, and they all came and said, thank you to Helen for making, there girl better, and for being so nice to them, they hoped she would be back soon, and her mom was vary proud of Helen, and said that, she was aloud to stay the night, at Susan tomorrow, they called and said, she could stay over, Susan had a brother and a sister called Lily and George, they where nice, and they sometimes came and played with Rose and Charley.

The next day they did there school and then went to the Warren's and played card's they played baseball too, and some other one's too.

They got a call from Mr. Warren and he said, have you seen my wife? She's been gone since noon, and I can't find her, is she here? And they said no, and they tried to find her, but they couldn't, so Mr. Warren went to find her, and told them to take care of his kid's. So they had them stay over night, instead of the other way around, that night Helen, couldn't sleep and she was sorry, that they couldn't fined there mom, when she heard someone out side she, looked out and there was a little girl, who said, do not be afraid,

I bring news of your neighbor, he is at the castle, and he is going to get his wife back, but he must go to the night donjon, and save his wife, she has been taken prisoner by the King of firer.

The next day they got a letter, from Mr. Warren and it said, all be back soon maybe, three day's or more.

Warren.

They where still worried about him, but thought he should be safe since he,

Brought a sword and a guide to the castle.

Mean while at the castle they where in side, but they hadn't gotten to the donjon yet, when Mr. Warren heard a sound, it was the same voice that they had heard, when Helen had fixed Susan's hand, it said Henry Warren, your wife is on the third floor, take this shield, and protect your self, it wasn't in tell after noon they got there, they heard voices and they went, to the donjon and there in front, where these two guard's, and they went right there, because they didn't see them, the guard's ran up and started to, try to attack them, but when they came near the, shield suddenly, turned green and they tried to, stab Mr. Warren and he held the shield out, and the sword broke in to a thousand pieces, they went to the cell, and they looked inside, and there was his wife, the bares where skinny and where fare a part, but not much, and Mr. Warren was so glade to see her that, he ran up and kissed her, she was glade to see him too, he was not at all hurt by the bares, and when he came home, dinner was ready and waiting, he was vary hungry, and thirsty too.

Everyone was glade to see him home at last, and they hugged him and there mom too,

And they went home after wards.

They where vary excited because, it was going to be Helen's birthday soon, and Susan was invited too, and the other's she was vary happy, and they went to go to the store and get stuff for her, and there mom was going to make a cake too.

The next day was her birthday and they had ice cream and cake with chocolate frosting and, cookie dough ice cream, which was Helen's favorite and for the meal, they had macaroni and cheese it was good and Susan's family was there, she got a dish cloth and a doll that was a baby doll, and a tea set and a cup with little bow peep, from Susan she was 11 years old.

Mrs. Warren couldn't come she wasn't feeling good, they got a call from her husband he said, she was at the hospital, they said why? He said he didn't know yet, but he would tell them when he did.

The next day Mrs. Warren was home again, she had to have a check up, she said to her husband, honey I have to tell you what the nurse said, she said I am going to have a baby, Mr. Warren almost jumped out of his socks, he had a very surprised look on his face, Mrs. Warren said to him aren't you happy? Suddenly her husband looked so happy that it just wasn't normal, he said of course I am happy, why shouldn't I be? I am so glad! Said his wife, lets call the Jennings and tell them the news, they did and they where happy for them.

Helen woke up with the feeling every thing is wrong, she got out of bed and went down the stair's, mom was cooking brownie's and, egg's and bacon for breakfast it smelled good, oh Helen! Susan called and said that you, where invited for lunch at her house, so you should go at noon.

Helen had breakfast and did her school, and then went strait to the Warren's house, they where just getting the table set, when she came in, she was all most knocked down by Mr. Warren he came running in, and grabbed his wife by the waste, and she said what is going on? You could have knocked Helen down! Sorry sweat heart I am just so happy, I sold a whole bunch of furniture today, he put his wife down and kissed her, yuck don't do that dad, said Kevin, I can do it when ever I want cause that's the kind of guy I am, maybe some someday you will get married, yuck I don't want to be married, I think you will change you're mined, who would marry Charlie any way? .

Now! Now! Stop that.

Later Mr. and Mrs. Warren where talking, about what they where going to name the baby, how about Danny? Said his wife, maybe, I think Anthony would be a good name, Mrs. Warren said yes that would be a good name, if it is a boy, how about Lucy? Maybe all think about it, said Mr. Warren, with his pipe in his mouth, he looked thoughtful, he didn't smoke vary much, only when something exiting was happening, and this sure was.

The next day was Thursday they did school, and then went out in the wood's, with a picnic basket and had lunch, in the wood's with the Warren's Lily and Gorge, and they had sandwiches and salad too, and when they got home, they found that not just Rose,

but Charlie too, where gone they searched the forest and the field, and found nobody nothing, was Charlie and Rose really gone or where they one there way home, no one knew what could have happed, maybe they had been stolen or where, lying some where frightened and cold, and to there great relief there came done from the sky, the most wonderful, animal they had ever seen, a fairy with gold on and diamonds, in her hair she said this, don't look sad for a bring a gift, and something you have lost, or who has lost you, what gift? Said Mr. Warren a star that will make it so, you may not lose your way, these are your children take them, thank you for bringing them back to us, keep the star please, I can not because if I do she will kill me, who's she, Helen! Helen would not hurt you, said her mother, yes she would she is the princess of this land, no she is not said her mom, then why dose she wear the crown? Oh! Cried Helen, I won't hurt you, I want you to have this, she handed her a stone with a mirror in it, thank you, said the Helen, and then the fairy, flew off, mom I guess that makes you the queen, and yes I guess so.

It was a new day in Dog land, and they where just eating breakfast when Mr. Warren, came riding up the hill on a bike, he looked a little worried, and he came running in he said, my wife is at the hospital, they don't yet know if she's going to have a baby, or not but, there going to call us when they do know, sit down said Mr. Jennings's Helen's father of course, he sat down and had a drink, and they talked.

About three hour's later, they got a call and it was the hospital, they said that Mr. Warren should, come at once he's wife was in pain, and Mr. Warren did not like seeing her in pain, started crying he had not cry since he didn't know when.

The doctor said to him she will be fine, but he didn't believe this, finally after a couple of hour's, the doctor said she's going to have the baby today, I am pretty sure of that, oh good said Mr. Warren, but there's one thing I can tell you, she or he is going to be a trouble maker, the baby's been making a lot of trouble all ready.

Well finally the time had come and she, was going to have the baby, she was in not as much pain as before, but she could have died, Mr. Warren garbed the baby, and then they both looked at it, it was a boy, and what are you going to name it? Said the doctor Mr. Warren looked at his wife lovingly, and said Anthony Daniel Warren, do you like it honey? Yes that's the perfect name for him, the doctor thought, so too.

A few days' later they couldn't find, Mrs. Warren again, Mr. Warren went to the good king,

And asked where she was, he said this, She is at the castle, at are enemy's castle, she's prisoner of the enemy, why? Said Mr. Warren.

Mr. Warren looked at him finally it was he's brother, what that mean's that I am the next in line? and my wife would be the queen? Yes that is why they took her last time, because I am very old now, and will soon pass on, you're not that old, only 60, pretty old and I am very ill, that's why you must get her back, before they kill her, please go and take this sword with you, and shield too, bye said his brother, and went away, why didn't mother and father tell me that I would be king someday? He didn't know.

So now the secret was out, that's why they captured his wife before, because she's the future queen, and he the king, the truth is known thought Mr. Warren, he must get her back, but how? and if he did, it might cause a war.

He had to get there by night fall, and he might have to fight the enemy, the king of the north castle.

So he set of for the castle and he brought the sword and shield he got from his brother, when he got to the top of the hill he saw a fairy, waiting for him she said, come with me and so he followed her and they went to the castle.

He clime the wall of the castle, and cling to the vine, on it so he would not fall, he clime and clime it seemed like, hours and hours, till he got to the tower, there were guards at ether side, he draw he's sword and the guards looked up, and he cut the first guards, hand of, ouch!! said the guard, and took out his knife, they fought each other, and then Mr. Warren killed the guards, both of them but there, would be more guards that was for sure.

Mean while, Helen and Susan where playing, cards with there doll's, a thing they only did, when they where vary bored, which they where at the moment, Susan said Helen do you miss your dad? It seems like your dad, makes things jolly and nice,

Yeah I do miss father, and I wish he was hear right now with mother, me too, said Helen.

Mean while at the castle Mr. Warren, and the fairy called Adie, where trying to get in.

They didn't know that Vincent, was spying on them, he made the mistake, of being to loud, and they spotted him and gabbed him, from behind the bush, and the fairy throw him on the grown, ouch! Why did you do that for?

Because I hate you of course!

Said Adie, surprised of his stupidity, I thought you where smarter then that, well you where wrong!!! Said Vince.

They had to get rid of Vince, so he wouldn't tell, his master the King,

So sadly the fairy set him to Australia.

The fairy had met him before, because he had tried, to get her cousin to marry him.

Later that day, Helen and Susan where playing in the yard.

When a letter came from Mr. Warren it said,

Dear children.

I will be back soon, two days at the most.

I am sorry that I couldn't come sooner then this.

You're Dad.

Mean while at the castle, Mr. Warren and the fairy, they had just got to the top of the palace, to cell that his wife was in, to his surprise the king was talking to her, and had a sword to her heart, he was threatening to kill her, and she was not scared of him.

To Adie's surprise Mr. Warren jump up, and ran to his wife, before she could stop him, he took his sword, and pointed it at the king, and the king jumped up, who are you? I am the king's brother, and she is my wife, oh sorry! Said the king sarcastically, don't over do it, said Mr. Warren.

I challenge you to a duel, to the death, don't hurt him; he doesn't know how to use a sword!

To her amazement, he started fighting and he was good at it, who taught you? The king.

Mr. Warren all most hurt his hand, if it weren't for his shield, the king got stabbed in the arm then, he got Mr. Warren in the leg, actually he missed, but he didn't see that,

And then Mr. Warren stabbed him in the heart, he fell down dead.

Mrs. Warren, asked her husband was hurt? No he missed my leg but, he nicked it a little, just barely, okay well you got a black eye, so she gave him some medicine, and then they went home.

When they got home, they had a coming home party, it was fun.

The next day they saw that there was someone moving, into the new house that had been finished last week, there names where Henry, Alice, Jane and little Ikea, the where nice, there last name was Don.

The End.


End file.
